


Drunken Ficlet: Twirl

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>greej requested</strong>: Um, if you like: Sherlock or John in a skirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Twirl

"Hm." Sherlock sounds intrigued. "Why can't you just—"

"No," John tells him. "No, Sherlock, there is a line, and this is—"

"Well, I would, of course, be more feminine," Sherlock says, eyes narrowed. "But you have a certain... rugged appeal."

"In _taffeta_?" John says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sherlock. There is nothing appealing about me in taffeta."

"You're a very ugly bridesmaid," Sherlock agrees. "But... twirl, John."

"You—what?" John laughs. "You call me ugly, and then ask me to twirl?"

"I said you were an ugly _bridesmaid_ , John," Sherlock says. "The specificity is important. Pay attention. Now. Twirl."

John grits his teeth, and Sherlock's eyelids slide lower. "Your legs are hairy," Sherlock half-growls, low and rough, "and your y-fronts leave very little to the imagination."

John blinks, and drops his eyes down to Sherlock's crotch and oh, no. It isn't just his imagination.

"Twirl, John," Sherlock repeats, low, and John twirls, sending the skirt rippling out all around him, turning slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock swallows, adam's apple bobbing, and slides forward in his chair. John takes a step closer, drawn, like the tide.

"Again," Sherlock says, " _twirl_ ," low and rough, looking down, so John does it again.


End file.
